


Selendang Sutra

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Selendang sutra membentang di angkasa.





	Selendang Sutra

_Aku menghela napas sambil memejamkan mata_

_Dan kubuka pelan-pelan menghadap cakrawala_

_Kumelihat sehelai selendang yang menyulubungi seantero kota_

_Ia menjaga ketentraman di setiap denyut nadi yang terjadi_

_Aku merasa terpesona ketika menghadapi balutan asmara_

_Kuterenyuh saat mendengar lantunan ayat suci itu dibaca_

_Mataku seakan tak mampu menatap sinar yang bening warnanya_

_Yang pasti bukan sinar alfa, beta, atau pun gama_

_Semua orang bertasbih andai kita mengetahuinya_

_Alangkah bahagia jika saat ini mereka mau membuka mata_

_Sayangnya hal itu sangat sulit, serumit ujian Matematika_

_Kuambil tetesan-tetesan es yang begitu ngilu_

_Perlahan-lahan kugelar sajadah kemuliaan_

_Aku mencoba berkunjung ke istana Tuhanku_

_Dan mengarungi lautan samudra kenikmatan_

_Tiba-tiba aku merasa rindu untuk bertemu dengan-Mu_

_Lalu kuingin berbisik-bisik tentang semesta di masa lalu_

_Pelan-pelan kuhendak mengungkap takdir yang selama ini mengganggu_

_Melalui selembar pujian dan shalawat kepada Nabi Muhammad_

_Akan kupasrahkan seluruh jiwa dan kubulatkan tekad_

_Untuk mengusir godaan syetan yang terkutuk_

_Demi mempertahankan mata ini agar tak mengantuk_

_Sehingga aku bisa melihat selendang nan suci itu terbentang_

_Setiap hari dan setiap malam kuberdoa_

_Dengan menyebut asma-asma agung milik-Nya_

_Semoga aku masih dapat memandangnya dengan lapang dada_

_Dan entah mengapa, hatiku damai rasanya_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 12 Desember 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
